Immortality in the past
by zackayu
Summary: Broken was the child of prophecy that a being with great power, greater than any the present has ever felt from the time that was long forgotten has come to save him from drowning in sorrow. Will he be able to piece back his broken self or will he succumb to darkness? Read and Find out. Crossover Bleach and Naruto. Warning! Godlike Naru, extremely powerful. Don't like, begone
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

 **Read and Review! Don't Like, don't read, and begone you haters!**

 **Chapter 1**

He stood there, staring down at the corpse of the enemy of the entire mankind, dead or alive. Dying in a pool of his own blood as the orange haired shinigami turned his attention to his bloodied hand. The hand that pierced through his enemy's chest, grabbing his heart and squeezing it til it exploded.

Finally, the war has ended. Finally, the enemy was dead. Finally, he could stop fighting. All that, but for what? This _peace_ he was fighting so hard for, what was it for? There was no one else on this face of earth. It was just him. Alone against the entire world.

No friends to share a relief smile. No family to return to. Not even a stranger to tell that his or her life is safe now that the threat was gone. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Blood slithered down his black and gold eyes in a bloody state of sadness. He was empty. He has fulfilled his purpose in killing _him_. In killing Aizen… But who was he now? Now that everything he fought for was dead and perished.

He was no longer Kurosaki seeing that his father had died along with his sisters in an attempt to shield them from Aizen's attack. But all three perished in that attack.

He was just Ichigo. No family name. Just plain, tired, empty and lonely Ichigo.

He grasped his dual blades and smiled down at them. "I'm sorry Mugetsu, Zangetsu. I just can't live anymore." His blades trembled in rage as the glowed black and white respectively, howling in anger as their master was about to end his life.

As his blade neared his throat in attempt of ending his own miserable life, a blade came in contact with his. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he was sure he was the only living creature left on this world as the final battle had wiped out the entire of mankind around the world.

He followed the blade with his eyes. It was a silver blade with a spiral design on it. Its hilt was black with red fiery designs. A slim hand was holding the sword expertly and his eyes took in the facial features of the wielder.

A tanned woman that had the sunniest golden locks of hair that was cascading pass her butt with the most striking cerulean blue eyes stared back at him with a frown. She had three whisker marks on each of her cheek and was wearing a white and red outfit. A white inner shirt with magenta vest that tightened her abdomen til just beneath her large assets. She was wearing a pair of black tight shorts and the same magenta color skirt that slit up to her thighs. A pair of black combat boots, fingerless gloves with metal knuckles and on her hips positioned nicely a pair of black and gold chakram that had a hilt in the centre of it.

If it weren't for the blue eyes and whisker marks on her face, he could have sworn it was Tia Harribel, the third espada of the new generation. But she wasn't.

His instincts roared to him that she was a dangerous potential threat. Her power rivaled his or perhaps was even greater. But the lonely side of him was relieved that there was another living survivor in this world aside from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" her voice questioned with a hint of anger but worry. It sounded like the bells of heaven ringing in his ear. He didn't know when the last time he heard a voice aside from the blasted traitor. Its been too long that he has fought alone.

Swallowing his saliva, trying to find the voice he rarely used even in his battle with Aizen. But there was no voice coming out from him despite how hard he tried to. He wanted to tell her that he was glad she was there. That he was relieved that he wasn't alone. But he just couldn't say it. He decided to grant her a smile. An honest smile that he has not done in a long time.

The stranger seemed to understand his thoughts though. And that was enough for him to heave a sigh of relief and slowly lower his own blade as she withdrew hers.

He turned to her only to find that he has lost the power to even walk. He was only able to stand with his sheer willpower. He closed his eyes to brace himself for the impact of falling face first on the barren land.

But he fell into the arms of the woman before him.

Warmth. He could feel the warmth radiating from her. Again he smiled, she was real and not just a trick of his mind. She smelled like fresh lilies and waterfalls…

Her embrace was tight, ensuring him she was there with him, for him. "Naruko." She whispered in his ears.

 _Naruko?_ He thought. Was that her name?

Those were his last thoughts as blackness took over and for the first time in years, Ichigo fell into a peaceful slumber. No nightmares to haunt him, no enemies to be on alert for. Sleep, peaceful slumber.

 **xXxXxLine BreakxXxXx**

She walked the barren land, searching for any survivors. Each country, continent she went to, death and silence was all she met. Naruko frowned.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked no one in particular.

After the fourth great shinobi war, she sealed the Juubi within her as did the other nine entities of destruction and power were. She was a hero that nobody appreciated. She was just a weapon in their eyes.

Naru knew the truth of the shinobi. And she faked her death, pleasantly hiding herself from her former friends, now enemies.

She watched from the shadows the celebration of her death that the people she once cared for cheered to. Anger, hatred, revenge… she thought those feelings were what she'd feel. But no, all she felt for them was disappointment and pity. They will never know true power. Perhaps it was best she remained _dead._

So Naru decided to travel the world. After her first decade of travelling, she realized she had not aged a day older than twenty. Not that she was complaining. She was at her prime. Strong and independent as always.

But at one point of her life, Kurama decided to voice out his opinion.

 **Kit, I think its best you find a lone island and seal yourself in it so that no outsiders can trespass. And then train with the power of the Juubi that is sealed within you along with the rest of us bijuu. You may have mastered my chakra, but not the others.**

 _Hmm.. perhaps you are right Kurama, I do need to train with the Juubi. I'll have all the time in the world to master all jutsu's and explore all powers this world has to offer. Who knows, maybe another child of prophecy might need my help in the future to come._

She agreed with her partner and then ventured out to find the perfect place to train and withhold the strain her prowess would bring once released.

XxX Line Break XxX

Centuries after centuries passed. The fourth shinobi war was forgotten as shinobi's died out and so did chakra. But a different sort of power evolved from chakra. It was called magic.

Naruko travelled the world again once she had controlled all ten of the lumps chakra as she called them. She made friends with creatures that could have rivaled the bijuu. Even if they didn't want to admit it, the dragons were on par with the seventh tailed bijuu at best. But that was saying a lot.

Naru had the honour of meeting all of the dragons and befriended most of them and those that weren't on friendly terms with her, held their deepest respect and fear for the bubbly blonde as she had proven her strength to be far greater than their king, Bahamut.

Even the dragon of destruction, Acnologia fears her. In her presence, he dares not to misbehave or he shall suffer her wrath.

They taught her all they could with each element they had. She was like a sponge, absorbing all the knowledge passed down to her. It helped a lot especially with her kage bunshins.

She was their ultimate dragon slayer, the goddess amongst the living that walked this earth. She spent centuries with them. And once more made herself into a legend after the war between dragons and men.

As she left once she deemed the land of magic was strong enough to survive without her help, she decided to return to her former land, or what was left of it.

The other side of the world, she realized had a different take on power. There were those that had powers amongst average human that sailed the seas. These _pirates_ that had power had consume a fruit that grants the consumer a power depending on what fruit they ate. The fruit was called the Devil's Fruit.

It started as the pirate king who was a former scientist, created an experiment with the fruits and the DNA of the consumer was mutated to have power. But with power came a price. They could not swim. As ironic as it was, they set out to find the one piece and become the pirate king.

She travelled with a crew once. The captain was a cheery boy with the power of stretchability(is that even a word? Lol)

His name was Monkey D. Luffy, future pirate king.

Naru was separated from their crew once and travelled the seven seas to return to his crew. When she found him, just in time to save his brother, Monkey D. Ace from his death.

She was to be rewarded by Luffy when he did achieve his goal to find the one piece and be the pirate king. But she had the rewards she needed. All the remaining of the devil fruit and consumed all of them so that none could misuse the power along with it.

Once again Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko went against all odds as she mastered all the gifts of the devil fruit and overcame the inability to swim. She was, is, afterall the goddess amongst the living and the number one most unpredictable ninja, mage and now deemed pirate.

Her name spread like fire, known by the world as the immortal Rikudou Sennin. The title she has gained from the deceased former six paths sage. The savior no matter where she went.

She decided it was time to return to her island and remained there until she sensed the world needed her once more. There was only so much she could take as she still had a beating heart, signifying her only source of humanity.

She could not bear to watch as her friends die one by one. And so she drowned herself into deep meditation, being one with the magic and power of nature, only awakening when a power great enough to disrupt her meditation.

XxX Line Break XxX

An annoying repetitive poke to her forehead had awaken Naru from her deep meditation that turned into a slumber of sorts and she willed the root of the tree nearest to her to smack the nuisance that was annoying the hell out of her.

"OW! What the heck was that for!" a male voice growled in anger. Her striking blue eyes snapped open and glared at the silver haired male before her that was sprawled on the floor after being smacked by the tree root.

Green eyes glared into her Blue eyes.

Naru studied the male before her as he studied her. He was wearing a black hakama with white overcoat with the number one on it and title of Soutaichou. She rasied an eyebrow at that and saw the katana that was strapped to his hilt.

She took in the power that rolled off the male despite being suppressed, she was able to gauge his true power. At his greatest, he could only be on par Zeref the dark mage. But she knew he could grow stronger.

"What are you?" they both asked at the same time before realizing what the other said and sighed heavily before breaking into a grin.

"My name is Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, Soutaicho of Gotei Thirteen of Soul Society. A shinigami" He flashed her his most charming grin as he waited for her to introduce herself.

She raised an eyebrow at his long name before introducing herself, hearing a distant, **_"as if your name is any shorter than his, kit."_** And she could mentally feel the others agreeing with their nine tailed friend. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she stared at the male.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, Jinchuuriki of all ten bijuu's, slayer of many but known as the Rikudou Sennin." She replied.

Yamamoto's eyebrows shot up as his eyes widen like saucers as he let what she said sink in. This before him, was the legend he has heard from the spirit king, The goddess amongst the living, A being to be feared for her prowess but to be loved for her kindness.

Naru could feel an upcoming headache if the curious and shock on his face was anything to indicate.

XxX Line Break XxX

 _'Naruko...'_ it was the same voice she knew of from thousand years ago, though it was distant and slightly gruff than before.

 _'Yama-chan?'_ she called out.

A figure materialized before her in her mindscape. Yamamoto had aged, his head was now bald, his beard long and white. His Ryuujin Jakka sealed form was a staff that he held on firmly.

 _'What's wrong?'_

 _'I have been defeated by an enemy of men, the traitor goes by the name of Sousuke Aizen.'_

Naru's eyes narrowed at the information. Knowing full well that the reaitsu of her friend would not last long but enough to convey his message.

 _'A boy with orange hair by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo will need your help. I fear only the worse to come Naruko. Please, find him when the time comes, and save him from the sorrow he will drown in.'_

With that, the last of his reaitsu vanished to be reincarnated elsewhere in a different dimension.

Naruko frowned deeply as she thought his words through.

 _Masaki's and Isshin's boy? Kaien would have strangled me if I don't do anything about this. *sighs* why do I have to be an immortal?_ She wondered aloud

 ** _Because you are too powerful of a being Naru-chan._** The voice of the Juubi called out.

She closed her eyes again and prepared to rescue the present child of prophecy.

 _Sometimes I wonder why I have to wait til everyone they love is wiped out before being able to help. The kami's aren't as kind as we thought._

A deep rumbling of thunder was heard but Naru paid no mind of it as she was strong enough to go head to head with fate and destiny if need be but she was just too lazy to take over their position. It would only mean more paperwork.

And so she prepared for the worse. To use _that_ seal. She had a feeling she was going to meet some old friends with this child of prophecy very soon. Hopefully he won't be as suicidal as some of those people she knew. Truly, to be the child of prophecy only meant to have the shittiest of all destiny.

 **A/N: Done with the first chapter! I'm actually proud of my first chap! haha it's been so long since i wrote anything so please be kind to me. And yes, I am as usual, as unpredictable as ever! Told ya I'm making Naruko very godlike and extremely powerful. SO if you think its an overkill, remember its my story, i write however i like and if you don't like it, you can kiss my bottom good byeeee :D**

 **REVIEWWWW PLEASEEE thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

 **Read and Review! Don't Like, don't read, and begone you haters!**

 **Chapter two**

Ichigo groaned as his black and gold eyes snapped open and he found himself in a room that reminded him a forest. Even his body was wrapped with vines and flowers that gave off a sweet scent.

Ichigo frowned in confusion, wondering what had happened after he blacked out. And then he remembered the golden haired woman. Was she just a trick his mind played on him? But that was impossible as he was in a room, granted it was more forest than a room, but a room nonetheless that had a bed and necessity needed by a human.

He found his zanpakuto to be laying neatly in a case on a dresser near the bed he was on. He made to get up when a hand pushed him back down and Ichigo stared with wide eyes as the woman from before stood in front of him with a scowl on her beautiful face.

"You still need some more rest Ichigo, I would recommend against getting up for now."

"How do you know my name?" his hoarse voice croaked out. Parched from lack of water. She made a twirling motion with her index finger and a vine with a large leaf came close to Ichigo's mouth as she ordered him to open wide and he did so without complains.

The leaf contained the tastiest water he had ever drunk. Purest he had ever felt and he could feel his lost energy regaining a bit more after drinking.

"I know a lot of things. I've been here, roaming these lands the world has to offer from before the existence of the gotei thirteen. Even before the generation of power before it and the generation before it. I have become a legend in many stories from many generation of power. My name is Naruko. I am a friend not a foe. And that is all you need to know." She smiled a bittersweet smile.

Ichigo released a breath he didn't know he held at her confession. At this rate he could care less if her words were blatant lies. Even if she was an enemy. Because at the moment, he is glad that there was someone else in this empty world with him.

As if knowing his train of thoughts, Naru smiled at him softly. Her eyes held more emotions than he could read in that split second her walls fell.

She turned to leave only to be stopped by his hand that shot up to hold onto hers. Only then did she realized, he was trembling.

"Please.. Don't leave me.." he pleaded. His eyes that were black and gold were blurred by bloody tears that made its way down his face, staining the sheets of the bed. It was then Naru saw how broken the man before her was. At this moment, it wasn't the warrior that fought through the cold war that she saw. It was the boy he didn't get to enjoy. The young boy that was forced to grow stronger by circumstances. The child of prophecy that had lost everything he held dear to end the cycle of hatred.

Naru understood that feeling all too well. The fate of the world on his shoulders, burdened by something out of their control. The blasted destiny.

She understood his fear.

She placed her hand over his trembling one and grasped it tightly, assuring him she was there once again. She then moved to sit on the bed with him and placed her free hand wiped his blood tears and cupped his cheek as she smiled a painful smile at him.

"I will be with you til the very end. This, I swear to you."

Her words held the very thing that Ichigo needed to continue living. Even if it meant just the two of them. Even if it meant til their own end. Her assurance sparked the extinguished flame of hope within him. And like a seed, it would grow with the correct amount of nutrients given. His hollow zanpakuto and quincy half hummed with life once again as the feeling of being needed coursed through their very being once again.

His gold and black eyes flickered a moment before slowly, it returned to the honey gold that he once had. His black hair returned orange as his final form of mugetsu returned to being the normal substitute shinigami he once was. Though his attire had not changed, his physical form returned to being his old self. He returned to being Kurosaki Ichigo.

Naru smiled at him before muttering silently and her smile was all he saw as blackness took over once more.

XxX Line Break XxX

The scent of food wafted through the air and hit his nose. That was how our orange haired shinigami awoke from his slumber.

He got up and followed the smell of food as his belly rumbled in excitement. As he entered what seemed like a kitchen which was engulfed with nature, he was welcomed with the sight of the blonde haired beauty with an apron and serving the table with food he had not tasted in a long time.

She turned to smile at him as he looked at her with a dumbfounded look, his mouth ajar with a slight drool collected at the side of his lips as he took in the scent of food once more before quickly settling down on one of the chairs and waited as patiently as possible.

Naru could have burst out with laughter at the look the boy was giving her. She opted to quickly hand him a set of food which contained a bowl of rice, tempura vegetables and prawns, miso soup, unagi, radish, grilled shishamo and a cup of mushroom beancurd. He gracefully muttered a soft 'itadakimasu' before digging in.

As the food entered his mouth, it exploded with flavours and he moaned softly in delight at the delicious cooking.

Naru chuckled softly and turned to serve some takoyaki and placed it before him as he nodded his thanks and continued to stuff his face.

No words were exchanged during the meal. Once everything edible on the table was cleared and stuffed into both their bellies, Ichigo helped Naru with the dishes.

A comfortable silence between them. Ichigo was about to say something to break the silence when Naru spoke first,

"There is something I want to tell you."

That made the orange haired shinigami quirk an eyebrow at her and he nodded at her to go on.

Naru washed her hands as did Ichigo. She gestured at him to follow her which he did without any complaints.

She brought him to an open land within the forest. And he took in the weird markings on the ground that was in painted in black.

"This is a seal I created." She begun slowly and turned to face him, eyes boring into his as she stared at him with seriousness.

"What if I told you that you can have another chance at saving the lives that were lost?"

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes. His mind trying to piece the puzzles together.

And it took a moment til he understood what she was saying.

"Time travelling isn't impossible for me, Ichigo. I could even revive the dead if I wanted but that would bring imbalance within the world and I'm afraid even I would make the mistake of reviving the one that should stay dead." She explained.

It doesn't take a genius to understand what she meant. She was giving him the chance to travel back into the past to rewrite history. A chance to defeat Aizen when he was weaker, to save the lives that should not have been lost.

But what about her?

As if understanding his silent question, she smiled at him.

"I made an oath to you, Kurosaki Ichigo. And I will see to it that I fulfill it. Believe it dattebayo!" she smiled at him as he cracked a small grin at her verbal tick.

She held out her hand for him to take. It was his decision. To return to the past and rewrite history or to stay in this barren world, just the two of them. He stared into her eyes and saw the familiar feeling of loneliness in her eyes as he did so. And his heart clenched in pain as he understood the pain.

He walked towards her and placed his hand in hers and grasped it tightly. Both smiled softly at each other before Naru closed her eyes and glowed a dangerous red. Her reaitsu skyrocketed and Ichigo widened his eyes at the sheer power she held.

 _So this is the power of the Rikudou Sennin._

 ** _She makes a good potential mate, King! She could is probably twice or three times stronger than us in our final form!_**

 **This, I agree. Perhaps once you have the time to train, you should be on par with her prowess Ichigo.**

Ichigo released his own reaitsu to avoid being crushed by the blonde and she opened her eyes and smiled at Ichigo who stared at her now purple with ring eyes

As if a silent message passed through her eyes, he quickly placed both his hands on her waist and pulled her flushed towards him.

"Art of sealing: Reverse Time Technique!"

With the last burst of power coming from both of them and a flash of blinding blue and red, the two disappeared from the emptiness of the present and returned to the past.

XxX Line Break XxX

Ichigo groaned as his head felt like splitting in half. Everything was a blur until he remembered what happened before he fainted.

He moved to get up and looked around the room he was in with worry and fear. Where was she?

He was about to release his built up tension to call her to him but a pair of arms around his waist stopped him dead in his track.

He took in the familiar scent of lilies and waterfall and calmed down.

He turned to face the blonde and hugged her tightly. In the short few hours he had known her, she had become the importance in surviving for him. She was like the air for him to breathe. Without her, he would die.

A soft giggle escaped her lips.

"I'm fine Ichigo. And so are you. We made it." Her last sentence brought him out of his trance and stared at her with question.

"How far?" he asked

"Far enough to train you with your quincy powers." She smiled at him and handed him a scroll which he opened without hesitant.

It read.

Shiba Clan.

It was enough to get Ichigo to widen his eyes.

The current clan head is Shiba Ryuutarou, his grandfather. The Sandaime of the Shiba Clan.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter two! Yay for two chapters in a day! I just thought I'd get this done with so that in case I get busy this coming weekend. Thanks to the two that reviewed my first chapter. I'm glad you're interested in reading my poorly written work! Still trying my best to improve my writing! And yes, Ichigo will be as powerful as Naru, though after training that is. Right now he isn't on par with her. But you'll just have to see what I have in store.**

 **And here's a little something to know about me.**

 **1) I'm a SHE not a HE! Understandable mistake made by readers assuming I'm male since my pen name does start with Zack lol. Honestly it's just for fun but I am a woman**

 **2) Many have asked how old I am, I'm 19, born on January 30th 1996**

 **3) Yes people, I am Asian. Born and bred in Singapore but have migrated to its neighbouring country, Malaysia.**

 **4) I'm mix. Half chinese, half malay :)**

 **REVIEWWWW PLEASEEE thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

 **Read and Review! Don't Like, don't read, and begone you haters!**

 **Chapter three**

Naru gave him some time to himself before smacking the back of his head and watched as he comically somersaulted a few times before landing face first onto the ground and got up with a scowl as he howled at her, "What the hell was that for?!" he roared, pissed at her for doing that.

Naru grinned foxily at him before replying, "Couldn't help it, you looked so distress like a damsel so I decided to help you loosen up." She finished.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head where a swollen lump has formed… despite the scowl on his face, he couldn't help returning a grin at the blonde as it was infectious. Seeing her smile was like a bright sun after the rain.

"So… where are we Naru?" he asked with an almost emotionless voice but she could hear the slight enthusiasm, worry and fear in his voice.

"Well we're at the edge of the forest nearest to the first squad dormitories. I'm pretty sure they'll send someone to check out this area seeing that we came in a blast of reaitsu. Ah here they come!" she said gleefully. Her eyes shining with excitement as she rubbed her hands together. Ichigo could see the evil glint in her eyes.

As if on cue, a young shinigami with long white hair arrived at the scene with only one back up. He was wearing the standard hakama but with pink and flowery patterns on it.

"Shunsui? Juushiro?" both Naruko and Ichigo called out. Both Shinigami's looked at them with a confused look.

That was until Shunsui lay his eyes on Naru before widening in shock. "Naru-chan?!"

XxX Line Break XxX

The Soutaichou of the gotei thirteen was going through his normal daily routine when a burst of extremely powerful reaitsu fell upon them. Now Yamamoto Soutaichou is one with high power and reaitsu himself seeing that he is, afterall the soutaichou. But this power he felt, one of the two entities is familiar to him. The powerful, crushing and suffocating reaitsu that one person alive that he knows could have.

It was _her._ It was an old friend that helped him bring order to the gotei thirteen. It was his long time friend, and even at one point his master. It was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko.

It seemed that whatever she was doing with the other individual that has power to be on par with himself or perhaps more, she wants him to know.

 _Something is amiss. Naruko wouldn't reveal herself like this unless something is wrong. She could just enter and visit me as usual. I wonder…_

 ** _Perhaps you should send one of the boys to investigate._**

 _Not one, but two. While I am aware of how powerful Naruko is, I am unsure of the other individual._

The Soutaichou then summoned two of his best students, his first two captains.

Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake.

XxX Line Break XxX

"Naru-chan?! What are you doing here? Maaaah I should've guessed it was you when I felt that reaitsu. But who's the boy?" Shunsui wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde and orange haired, causing the latter to blush at what he was implementing.

"Baka! He's a friend you ero shinigami! I have something to discuss with Yama-kun. Is he in?" she asked the two captains.

Ukitake, after a couple of coughs and wheezing, answered her. "Soutaichou-sama is always in Naruko-sama. I'm surprised you didn't just go in and see him personally this time around."

This time Naruko pointed her thumb backwards to Ichigo to answer their silent question. "I need to bring this boy in to attend the academy. He has large reserves of reaitsu. That, and I think he is a long lost Shiba." She ended with a grin.

Now the two captains turned their attention to the orange haired and began to look at him up and down as Kyoraku nodded his head.

"Scowl, check. Large reserves, check. The only thing left is the brashness of the Shiba's. Though I have to admit he does look like the Sandaime when he was at his prime."

"Oh he is more than brash. Idiot, hotheaded, doesn't think things through. Well that does end up meaning as brash hmm.." Naruko listed out.

Ichigo could feel a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"I am not an idiot!" he growled out.

"Yeup! Definitely a Shiba!" Kyoraku howled with laughter.

"Come on then! Let's go visit Yama-jii!" Kyoraku patted his white haired friend to help him ease up from the coughing before heading back to the Soutaichou's office.

As they raced through the halls of gotei thirteen, Ichigo glanced at Naruko with the corner of his eyes wondering just who is she to know not only Kyoraku and Ukitake, but to know the Soutaichou on personal terms?

Ichigo wondered just who he had received help from. And perhaps, life won't be as horrible as it is with her by his side. Even if seeing the familiar faces of his fallen comrades well and alive, ignorant to the threat of the future. It just pained him altogether.

XxX Line Break XxX

"Yo Yama-jii! Guess who we found? Its Naru-chan and her orange haired boyfriend!" Kyoraku reportedly chirpily. Causing Naru to smack him at the back of his head, making him somersaulted twice before landing face first on the ground.

"Maaaaaa Naru-chan! Why so violent?!" he whined comically as Ukitake shook his head while squatting next to the crying Kyoraku.

"You know better than to tease Naruko-sama, Shun-kun" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Enough!" The soutaichou ordered thunderously.

Almost immediately the two captains straightened up and lowered their gaze from the soutaichou as aforementioned took in the two ryoka's with a scrutinizing gaze.

He took in the presence of the orange haired boy that his former master brought with her. He gauge the boy's reaitsu and when he looked deeper within his soul, Yamamoto Genryusai widened his eyes a fraction at the huge amount of power suppressed at the moment by him. His control is nearly perfect as a normal shinigami would only be able to judge him as a fifth or sixth seat officer at most. But that was just a drop in the ocean.

Where had Naruko found this boy? His power rivaled or perhaps surpasses his very own.

"Leave us." He ordered his two subordinates which they complied without much hesitance.

Once the two left, Yamamoto got up from his seat and walked down til he stood just before the orange haired teen, no, man before him.

"Why did you bring him with you Naru?" his eyes didn't leave the Ichigo. As he took in the man with a more detailed eye, he realized he harboured the feelings of sadness, guilt, regret and sorrow.

Why?

Naruko seemed to hear his silent question and spoke softly.

"You know with me nothing and I mean nothing, is impossible Yama-kun. And with him I brought another unpredictable episode." She waited for another two heartbeats before continuing seeing as she had not still captured his attention.

"Before you is Kurosaki Ichigo, a descendant of Kurosaki Masaki and Shiba Isshin. Born on July fifteenth, a future approximately seven hundred years from now." She finished introducing the orange haired boy with a smirk. And she was not disappointed by the reaction her former student gave her.

His eyes opened and widened a fraction as his brows raised in shock at her statement before turning his attention to her.

"That would mean.. Your seal, it successfully worked?! Incredible! I didn't think you'd be able to do it! So does that mean the future you merged with your past self and dominated her existence and absorbed her into your current body? Of course it would! Then what about this boy? Oh what am I talking about, he hasn't been born yet! Of course the past would accept his presence but then what about the future…?"

His questions came one after this other but as soon as it came, he answered them with his own theories. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. This was his first time in his whole twenty-five years of life that he has come across the soutaichou acting out of his normal character. Just who is Naruko to the soutaichou to be able to get that kind of reaction from him. Like a schoolboy examining a new toy and planning ways to play with it.

Ichigo suppressed a shudder at how much the old man was acting like the twelfth division former and future captains.

"But to be a Shiba descendant?" he turned to Naruko for answers.

Taking her cue, she nodded her head at her friend.

As if a silent conversation happened between the two, the soutaichou nodded his head in understanding.

"I see… what else do you need of me, Naru?" he asked with acceptance of her silent suggestion *cough*order *cough, suppressing the shudder her killer intent caused when directed at him as a threat.

Ichigo now turned his attention to his blonde haired companion with a raised eyebrow.

"You will be attending the shinigami academy Ichigo. You will spend your next four, perhaps two or three years depending on your capabilities, to educate yourself on the proper training of a shinigami."

Seeing the orange haired hybrid about to protest, she silenced him by continuing. "Now don't get me wrong Ichi-kun. While you are extremely powerful as your own individual, you lack proper training and tact that will be needed for the better of the future. It is why you took so much time to defeat **_him_ ** when you could have easily outsmarted him if you had used more of your brain rather than throwing yourself into battle head on. While usually thinking on your feet is a good thing, sometimes you need to think strategically first before attacking. Only then will your ability to think on the run comes into good use to improvise an already well thought plan."

Her words were cold and merciless at the beginning but the ending was neutral but deep. It hit him where it hurt most. His guilt.

Hanging his head in shame for his brashness of his younger days, Ichigo could not face the powerful being before him.

"I… I understand." He gave in.

"Good. And you will polish your skills well. Especially Kido. But don't worry Ichi-kun! I'll join you and make sure you won't laze around and dull your skills!" she grinned evilly.

Zangetsu mentally shudder in both fear and excitement at the presence of a strong female.

 ** _Oh man king! We are sooooo whipped!_** He whined, surprisingly, happy at being _dominated_ by a woman.

Nodding his head, Yamamoto returned to his seat before addressing the two,

"Very well, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, Slayer of many, but is well known as Rikudou Sennin, my former sensei but most importantly my friend, I grant you full access to the quarters of the first division and will accept your _request_ in enrolling Shiba Ichigo into Shinigami Academy as a student. You however, will be placed as a new instructor teaching Hakuda, replacing the former instructor seeing as he is inept and you will also be teaching them stealth and survival. I will have the *cough* blasted *cough* paperwork ready for both of you. I suggest you go to the Shiba manor to speak with the clan head regarding the adoption."

Naruko grinned foxily as Ichigo looked at her with shock at what the Soutaichou just said.

Without waiting for the orange haired hybrid to sober, she grabbed him and flashed out of the office and headed to the Shiba's in a flash of gold.

Yamamoto Genryusai sighed heavily as he knows the headache and paperwork that will sure to come with Naruko's presence in the academy.

"I just hope the student's will be able to survive her training." He said to himself sympathetically.

XxX Line Break XxX

Shiba Ryuutarou was enjoying his peace with a cup of tea and a plate of fruits.

"Ah.. Peaceful afternoon. Nothing can disrupt my day…" he sighed blissfully.

But unfortunately for him, there will always be surprises in life especially if it had anything to do with the number one most unpredictable former shinobi,

A sudden flash of gold struck before the Shiba head, causing him to flip the cup of tea that he was holding as a familiar blonde haired woman with a voluptuous figure who, mind you, was heavily armed with weapons.

Ryuutarou stared dumbly with his mouth hanging open at the blonde who was smiling sheepishly at an orange haired boy who wore a scowl on his face as he held his head with his hands, a gesture he recognized as one who was suffering from a migraine.

"Naruko-sama!" he managed to shriek out like a fangirl, gaining aforementioned woman's attention.

"Oh hey Ryuu-kun! How's it going?!" she gave him an eye smile which would have done Kakashi proud.

 _Somewhere in heaven_

 _"Ahh! Naru-chan! You make me a proud sensei!" a silver haired shinobi exclaimed happily but was outlived when a hard punch on the top of his head was delivered by a red haired woman who growled menacingly._

 _She growled again at him and the others watch sympathetically as he shrunk in fear of her wrath._

 ** _Back in reality_**

"What are you doing here Naruko-sama? Not that I'm not pleased to see you but I recall you saying you were going into a deep hibernation only waking when the world needs your assistance once more."

 ** _Such a smart boy… no wonder you favoured him back when he was a kitten…_** Chomei purred as Kurama scoffed at the thought.

"Maaa Ryuu-kun I missed you so I decided to wake up and come back for a visit!" she grinned without missing a heartbeat.

"But on a serious note, Ryuu-kun I found this helpless boy, Ichigo, walking in my territory lost with no reason to live as his only hope for living was murdered before his eyes brutally by a cold hearted man. Sensing his sorrow, I awoke and came to his rescue just as he was about to end his life after successfully ending his family's murderer's life. His eyes held so much pain, sorrow and guilt for not being able to save the lives that mattered most to him. And so I decided to take him under my wing and brought him here where he could begin a new life! I hope that you would not refuse his lost soul…" she sobbed with tears streaming down her face.

She wasn't lying about it. But she didn't tell him of the truth either. Either way Ichigo was surprised at how flawless her acting skills are that the man too was shedding tears and without missing a heartbeat, the Shiba head clasped his shoulders in firm grip and a small smile graced his lips.

"I would never be able to forgive myself if I deny the cry of help from a lost child! I accept your request Naruko-sama! I will not let you down!"

Naruko dramatically sniffed in joy as once again tears stained her cheeks. But this time it was tears of happiness.

 ** _I can't believe this old man bought it. *sighs* I can see where oyaji got his melodramatic traits from._** Zangetsu and Mugetsu shook their head as they retreated into Ichigo's mindscape.

Ichigo just stared dumbly with his mouth gaping slightly at the antics of the two before him.

Just what the hell did he get himself into?!

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter three! Kinda took me awhile to finish this since I've been busy with preps for Eid... I'm actually still out of ideas on what to add on my next chapter.**

 **Any comments on what yall would like to have in the story so i can actually get some juice for the story...**

 **And please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

 **Read and Review! Don't Like, don't read, and begone you haters!**

 **Chapter 4**

Ichigo awoke that morning to the sounds of swords clashing. On instinct, he summoned Zangetsu and dashed to the fighting scene only to be welcomed to the sight of his blonde haired beauty fighting against three people.

The first was a man with long straight hair with centre parting. He has black hair and eyes with two straight bangs framing his face. He wore a red and black armor almost similar to the overcoat that he once saw Naruko wore.

The man strike with solid blows. But Naruko block easily and pushed him back with her own strength. As she blocked her front, another strike came from her back by a man with spiky and long black hair. His eyes made Ichigo shudder as it was red with spinning black comas. Ichigo wasn't sure what power those eyes had but he knew it was extremely powerful.

"Illusions don't work on me, Uchiha…" she commented as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the now named Uchiha with a blue sphere that was crackling with lightning

" **Chidori Rasengan!"** She attacked the Uchiha's unguarded back with that eerily powerful technique and Ichigo watched with large eyes as the attack exploded and created a very large crater and destroyed the plants and trees in the area with a radius of five meters.

He searched quickly for the target Uchiha but found him standing on a tree upside down, approximately a yard away from where he was attacked. It seemed he no longer wished to join the party and opted to sit properly on the branch and watched the fight.

"Maaa maaa.. Naruko-chan! You said this was just a hand to hand combat! No jutsu's are allowed! Just the basic!" the long haired man whined as he stood next to the Uchiha with a pout.

In the moment Ichigo's attention was away from the fight looking for the Uchiha, it seemed that another man had joined the fight. He had short white hair that defied gravity, wearing a blue armor similar to the other man standing next to the Uchiha. But instead of an armored collar, he had a white .. fur?

Ichigo shook his head at the way he dressed.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Neither moving in to attack, waiting for the other to move first.

As if a silent conversation passed, both allowed themselves to grin for a moment before disappearing in a blur of gold and white.

"A battle of speed…" Ichigo muttered silently to himself as his eyes watch the battle with interest and excitement. Their speed surpassed his own even in bankai or mugetsu.

 ** _That's it! King, we're gonna train our asses off if we ever wanna get on the same level with our mate!_**

Zangetsu roared with excitement and Mugetsu agreeing silently.

Ichigo sighed mentally as he tried to deny the claim of mate on the blonde haired beauty by his hollow zanpakuto. But to no avail as the latter mentioned would have none of it. Even Mugetsu silently agreed with Shiro Zangetsu.

 ** _Mate claims aside, is that a kunai the whitey is using against our Naru?_** Zangetsu questioned.

Immediately Ichigo snapped his attention back to the battle of blurs.

 _(A/N: I am extremely horrible in battle scenes so please bare with me)_

Naruko blocked with her right hand as Tobirama attacked her mercilessly with impressive speed that became legend back in her childhood days. But his speed wasn't enough to rival hers.

Her eyes glowed for a moment and Tobirama widened his eyes as she grinned evilly at him, showing off her impressive canine fangs when she grabbed hold of his wrist and took in a deep breath, her cheeks puffing as she stored the air surrounding them.

 **"Storm God's Howl!"** a large beam of air with lightning shot out from her mouth directed to the former Nidaime.

Luckily for him, she aimed slightly upwards and allowed him to tilt his head forward, causing his white hair to be in the mercy of her attack.

When the attack died down, Ichigo watch as the white haired man scowled deeply and his hair having a tint of black to its tips.

"I win!" she exclaimed happily.

"You cheated you brat!"

"I did not! It was only fair that I'm able to use one or two special attacks since you three were up against me! Besides, Madara was using genjutsu! And don't think I didn't see you using a kage bunshin earlier to distract me Hashirama! And you're no better Tobi-kun! You infused lightning to that kunai earlier! Tsk!" she ranted and ended with a pout.

That was until her eyes landed on Ichigo. She grinned widely and in one hop, she covered their distance and appeared before him.

"Ichi-kun! You're awake! Did you see me sparring with those three geezers?! I kicked their asses!" she told excitingly with bright shiny blue eyes, expecting a praise from him.

"I did. You were awesome Naru." He smiled softly, successfully causing her to beam brighter than before.

In her excitement, she pounced on the orange haired and hugged the air out of his lungs, smothering his face with her very large assets.

Not that he was complaining though. The softness of her chest against his face… Oh the things he could do to her if they were behind closed doors…

 _Wait, what?!_

Ichigo placed both his hands on her hips quickly and firmly pulled her down, successfully allowing him to take in deep breaths of air and shake his earlier thoughts of Naruko away from his mind.

He could feel his hollow zanpakuto spirit cackling with glee at his expense, obviously enjoying the view of what he would do to the blonde haired beauty.

"Impulsive as usual. It is beyond me how you ever managed to defeat the Juubi with that recklessness of yours." Tobirama shook his head with a sigh.

"It is that unpredictable trait of hers is what makes her come out winning Tobirama. Though I must agree, she does get on my nerves with that annoying optimism and brash idiocy of hers that could only be found in your brother." Madara sighed as he too shook his head.

Hashirama could be seen sulking in a corner with a dark cloud storming on his head and rain pouring down. One could hear him muttering dark curses to the two of them and stating how underappreciated he was by them.

"Maaaa… Stop bullying Hashi jiji, Tobi-kun, Mada-kun!" Naruko chirped, trying to cheer her predecessor.

But she only made it worse with her calling him jiji… the dark cloud got bigger and it rained heavier over Hashirama.

"Ano… What did I do?" she placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head to the side slightly in a thinking manner which Ichigo found was irresistibly cute and held his ground from pouncing on her and ravaging her til he was sated.

 ** _Raging hormones! Ah, finally all grown up!_** Shiro Zangetsu sniffed slightly like a proud father seeing his son finally hitting puberty.

Naruko looked at Ichigo with a worried look.

"Ichi-kun, are you ok? You're burning up." She placed the back of her hand on his forehead and he turned even redder.

He swatted Naruko's hand away and shunpo'ed away from her, causing Tobirama and Madara to chuckle at the obvious reason he was blushing. Hashirama was obviously unhappy with the discovery of someone crushing on his heir. An evil grin spread on his face as he began to mutter plans to make the boy suffer if he thinks on pursuing his little Naru-chan.

Naruko puffed her cheeks before turning to the three geezers. "What did I do?" She wondered as the three of them shook their heads at how dense she is and proceeded to accompany her for lunch. Their spar took more time than they thought.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter four! It's a short chapter, I know. But I promise I'll write a longer chapter from now on! Eid Mubarak in advance to all my muslim readers!**

 **I shall see yall next two weeks from now! (Hopefully)**

 **Til then,**

 **Any comments on what yall would like to have in the story so i can actually get some juice for the story...**

 **And please review! Thanks!**


	5. Important Author's Note

**Good morning from my side of the world. It's Sunday, 12th July 2015 currently 8.30am here.**

 **Anyways, this is just an author's note. Readers who take time to read this, thank you so much. I love youuu xoxo**

 **Ok this is for my beloved haters who think my story is a piece of crap just because I decided to make a chapter where Naru is seen to be lovegy dove with Ichi-kun. Thank you for hating and calling this piece of crap because in this world there will always be people who will hate the crap out of you even for existing.**

 **And I've got a few things to say to you dear haters,**

 **First of all, I don't write to impress you with my ideas I get that diff people have diff views on things and this is one.**

 **Second of all, I'm well aware of my grammatical errors and while I try to improve myself, it takes time but I'll work on it.**

 **Thirdly, I did write, if you had not seen it due to some eye problem, on the very top of each chapter that if you don't like it, you can stop reading and I won't mind at all.**

 **D despite all this, I'm taking time to write this out so you can stop spamming my pm notifications with your cruel remarks regarding how inept I am in composing a story.**

 **So please, dear haters(you know who you are and I know you're reading this because you're waiting for another chance to diss off on my writing skills) refrain from making hateful remarks to authors who takes the time from their busy lives to compose a story as good as possible for readers to enjoy. And while you hate what we write, there are those who loves it. You might not know how many writers out there actually sit in front of their laptop or computer just staring at it and getting upset that the flow of ideas for the story we enjoy writing just dried up. Its extremely childish of you to use vulgarites to critisize our work.**

 **Real critics use a vast variety of vocabulary to critisize but they also know when to praise when they see a well done piece of work. Do not shame these professionals by calling yourself that because what you're doing is not criticism out of professionalism and "care" for our growth in writing but simply bullying.**

 **Put yourselves in our shoes and perhaps then you will understand our misery at your hurtfulwords. I am writing on behalf of all fan fiction or any other authors in the world. Some are stronger than others to continue their work or voice out their frustration at the hate thrown to them while there are others who get extremely hurt and depressed btby your cruel remarks and they would grow to hate or fear something they once love with a passion.**

 **That is all, thank you for taking your time to read.**

 **8.48am, Ayu signing out**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

 **Read and Review! Don't Like, don't read, and begone you haters!**

Ichigo groaned as his "long lost cousin" nudged him as they stood waiting for their instructor to arrive.

"What do you think this class is about Ichi?" a tick mark appeared on his forehead at the nickname being used.

He sighed mentally as his future father, though much younger, probably his age in human years, continued to wait impatiently. A trait he never outgrew in the future.

"Which part of stealth and survival do you not understand Isshin?" he shook his head in disappointment causing the elder cousin to pout childishly.

"I hear she's a beauty. Rumor has it that she's a good friend of soutaichou and used to train together." Isshin's eyes shined with excitement. His last statement caused the class to burst into whispers and murmurs between themselves.

Without warning, the entire class fell flat on their face with Ichigo being an exception as he stood calmly but willed himself to act as if he was struggling. Which he would be seeing that his blonde haired beauty purposely directed more pressure towards him causing him to go on his knees and began to sweat profusely.

"Dead. Every single one of you." She spoke from her position on a tree branch.

"In the real world where hollows roam, you might survive if only because they are loud. But in Hueco Mundo, you will be dead within five minutes flat. Why? Because you weren't aware of your surroundings, making the hollows that are adjuchas(did I spell that right? Lol) level and above an enemy above your league. Why am I tasked with a bunch of babies?" she sighed the last part to herself.

She disappeared and reappeared before Ichigo and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"At least there is someone who has the potential to grow. But all brawns but no brains will not get you anywhere, Shiba. Remember that."

She turned on her heels and the pressure on them disappeared, allowing them to take gulping airs.

"On your feet soldiers!" she roared, almost immediately the students scrambled to stand and stood still.

"Now the first thing I realize about you lot is your lack of stamina. While your hand to hand skills are at best average, which is better than nothing mind you, your lack of stamina will be your downfall. Why I say stamina is important? Simple, if you can't outsmart your enemy, the least you can do is to wear him out until backup arrives. Now…"

She had a sinister grin on her face as her eyes glowed a soft red, "I want you to shunpo around this yard in a zig zag pattern fifty sets, one set being point A to point B back to point A. Your target is ten seconds per set and not a second later. If I catch any of you being even 0.01 second slower than target, your weekend will be with me practicing the same training schedule twice the amount. And once your fifty sets is over, ten minutes break and we'll work on your upper body strength. **BEGIN!** " she roared.

Widened eyes scrambled with fear as they follow through with a training regime as quickly as they can. Ichigo just chuckled inwardly as he watched the academy students scrambling through the task like a chicken without its head.

 _At this rate, they'll wear themselves out and definitely will get that extra training with Naru._

Naruko watched them like a hawk, the grin on her face never letting up even for a second.

 **I think Kurama-nii has influenced you too much Naru-chan. Look at all these poor kittens…**

 ** _I think they deserve it. The world that we know isn't as kind._**

Naruko tuned out her bijuu's little debate with her zanpakuto spirit.

"Don't you think you're being a tad too cruel to the kids Naru-chan?" the familiar a presence sat next to her, eyes on the scene before them.

"They're my students Hashi-jiji, therefore I get to whip them up into shape the way I see fit. They wouldn't last a day even as a genin." She sighed disappointedly.

Despite what he thinks, he knows deep down that what she said is all true. These children wouldn't last a day if they lived through their era. Hashirama placed a comforting hand on Naruko's head, catching her off guard as she stared at him with wide blue eyes; her red ones disappeared as she smiled warmly at Hashirama as he patted her head lovingly.

"They would have been proud of you Naruko." Was all he said before he shunpo'ed away to his office.

If it weren't for her being in her teacher's mode, she would have let a few tears slip but she held her tears back. Knowing full well of whom Hashirama meant.

XxX Line Break XxX

Ichigo had to admit, Naruko was mean and strict when it came to training. Truly, she taught them the basics of surviving. And if it wasn't for the fact that he was a battle worn warrior, he might have cracked and gave up.

After the fifty sets of shunpo's were done, Naruko announced they were allowed for a ten minutes break before gathering in front of her again.

"Now that you're done with the shunpo, do some light stretches and spread out." Everyone did so within five minutes. All having a dread feeling at the pit of their stomach.

Another evil grin spread across her face,

"Get on all fours people, you're doing twenty pushups then the person next to you will be your buddy as you will do twenty sits-up until both are done and switch back to pushups. Add five to each set once done. Both pushup and sit-ups are considered as one set and you're expected to do five sets. Not any longer than five minutes. Punishments are the same as before. **BEGIN!** "

Ichigo could hear groans coming from all of them. But surprisingly, Isshin was doing well. Not a single complain was uttered from his lips. And while most of them are about to break down, he stood strong. Determination burning in the depths of his eyes.

 _Huh… who would have thought… I would have guessed oyaji would have broken into tears and complained about how torturous Naruko's methods are… Perhaps that's where I got my stubborn trait from…_

 ** _You forget oyaji was once or will be in this case, a future captain. He isn't one to surrender easily._**

That was something he will agree with. Especially when the girls were threatened, he will do anything in his power to save them.

His heart clenched in pain as the memories flooded his mind.

"Shiba Ichigo! I do not do well with students ignoring me when I'm talking to them!" Ichigo was snapped back by the angry roar of his instructor.

Darn, did he space out again?

"I'm sorry sensei…" He apologized.

"You will see me after class." Was all she said as she return to kicking some students that were caught trying to cheat their way…

Unknown to them, the only reason why they found it harder each time they started on a new set, Naruko muttered a gravity spell on them making them feel gravity twice their own weight. Gradually increase 0.5 times more.

Truly, Naruko will be known throughout the academy as the instructor from hell.

 **A/N: Okaaaaaaay I know I promised a longer chapter but I just couldn't help myself from publishing this chapter! I enjoyed writing this very much! I hope you enjoyed it as well.**

 **And thank you so much for those of you that supported my previous rambling regarding the haters... Much love! And yes, I do enjoy writing for you awesome people! And I crave for your reviews as you crave for my chapters. So pleaseeeeee sate my curiosity on how you think my chapter is. Was it good? Was it bad? How would you like it to be? What do you expect from this story? What are your thoughts overall? I want to know all of this! haha..**

 **Nonetheless, thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Til then,**

 **Any comments on what yall would like to have in the story so i can actually get some juice for the story...**

 **And please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

 **Read and Review! Don't Like, don't read, and begone you haters!**

 **Chapter 6**

Ichigo shuddered as he followed behind Naruko. When class ended earlier, he waited patiently while the other students dragged themselves back to their dorms. Naruko stared at him with an emotionless face. Without saying a word, she turned on her heels and walked. Ichigo followed her even when she hadn't uttered a single word.

Now he find himself following her deeper into the forest until they came across a certain part of the forest that was completely covered with trees and vines. There was only one opening towards the nature labyrinth.

Upon closer inspection, Ichigo could make out the wooden gate underneath the vines. He didn't have much time to look at it with full attention as he quickly ran after Naruko who seemed to be far ahead of him.

He walked silently behind her, taking in his surroundings. Wherever it is that she is taking him, it seemed to be an old ruin. Perhaps something that was once a village seeing that there were buildings that looked like houses and shops. This place perhaps had been a successful village.

They kept walking until they came across what seemed like a mountain that had been touched by the hands of men. Ichigo looked closely and found that there were faces on the mountain. He looked from right to left. And when his eyes fell upon the remaining two faces, his eyes widen like saucers.

It was the face of the two men that he found sparring against Naru on his first morning in the Shiba manor.

Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama.

"Where are we?" his voice echoing through the abandoned village.

Naruko turned to face him with a slight frown on her face.

"This was once one of the four major villages in the ninja era. Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves of the land of fire. My birthplace." She ended.

Ichigo was beyond shocked. He was stumped. Her birthplace? Ninja era? What is the meaning of this?

"Ichigo, I have lived through thousands of years that I've lost count how many thousand it has been. I started out as a shinobi. The dead last of the academy and was assigned to a team of three genin and a jounin instructor. I was the dead last and was teamed with two top rookies of the year." She began slowly.

Taking deep breaths she motioned for him to follow her again as she shunpoed to the top of the mountain, settling on the fourth face from the left and she sat comfortably, watching the sun setting upon the horizon. He followed her example and waited for her to continue.

"My childhood wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. In fact, it was downright horrible. I was an orphan that was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four and I had to survive on scraps that the villagers threw. I could have survived that. But there was one thing I didn't understand was that why did they hunt me down? Why was I hated? I was treated badly as they called me the _demon brat_? Why did I exist to be mistreated? Why? So many questions were unanswered. And I decided to gain attention by pranking. If that was the only way to get recognition, then so be it I thought."

Ichigo clenched his jaws and fist as he heard the story of her childhood days. Despite the boiling anger, he listened attentively to her, wondering what it is she was trying to point out.

"And I found out one day that I was a Jinchuuriki. A human sacrifice that held an entity of chaos and destruction made out of chakra in the pits of my belly. There were nine of these bijuu as we call it. Strength varies from the first to the ninth tail. The more tails the bijuu had the stronger it was. And I imprisoned the strongest of the nine. Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Perhaps these bijuu were similar to hollows.

"They are far stronger than any arrancar Ichigo." She countered his thought as if knowing what ran through his mind.

 _How is that possible?_ Questions bubbled in his mind.

 ** _They were created millenniums before the existence of Shinigami. Why the hell do you think they are powerful? Because they are the reincarnation of god or whatever._**

Silence met the hollow's explanation.

 ** _What?_**

 _That had got to be the most intellectual thing I've ever heard coming from you Zan!_ Ichigo could feel his hollow zanpakuto glare daggers at him mentally and he chuckled internally, returning his attention to Naru.

"Point is, how many of my loved ones have I watched die one by one with my age?" she let her striking blue eyes stare into his ember eyes. From the time he got to know Naru, he always thought of her being the existence of strength, power, compassion and her very being screamed leader.

But at this moment right now, as he stares into her usually lively pair of eyes, what he sees isn't joy or the usual mischief that he has been accustomed to see. No, what he sees right now is the battle worn woman who had to watch every one she loved die as she continue to live her life, cursed to never die unless in battle. She couldn't even take her own life as she had once promised her loved ones to live and continue to search for her happiness.

It was heart wrenching to see how dull and empty her eyes really are. It was unbearable to see how strong she is holding herself outside when everyday she continues to get weaker inside.

Ichigo could only do what his instincts tell him. He reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, securing her in his arms. His action alone speaks volume in which words can not.

At the moment, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko felt her whole world crumble when Ichigo's arms wrapped around her. Years of solitary lifestyle to avoid watching many more of her cherished ones die and many more years of pent up emotions are released at this moment as Ichigo's actions ensured her of one thing,

That he will be there to pick her up when she falls.

That itself is more than enough for tears to fall like rivers from her eyes.

She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, gradually getting softer and soon Ichigo found that his blonde beauty had fallen asleep from exhaustion both mentally, physically and spiritually.

 ** _Mate._** Roared his hollow zanpakuto.

 **Mate.** Agreed his quincy half.

 _Mate._ He confirmed to all three of them.

The world better be ready for him. Kurosaki Ichigo will not let his happiness slip away as it once did. This time, he will ensure the reason for him to live, continue to live.

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, she is his chosen one.

 **A/N:I'm sorry for the late update and for a short chapter. My godparents recently passed away and I have nowhere near any inspirations to continue. But a very kind reader who pm'ed me and asked me why i'm behind schedule and i told him my story has given me enough reason to continue. Thank you. You know who you are. I'll disregard my previous thought of discontinuing all of my stories. I will continue updating when I have the time. Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Any comments on what yall would like to have in the story so i can actually get some juice for the story...**

 **And please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

 **Read and Review! Don't Like, don't read, and begone you haters!**

 **Chapter 7**

Graduation. It was finally the day that he, Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo graduate from Shino Academy. It only took him two years to graduate. His skills in every class went beyond their standards. All except kido. If it weren't for his terrible control, he might have graduated earlier. But thanks to his beloved, he managed to graduate in two years.

A record time if he might say so himself. Being the academy's prodigy was one thing, now he wonders which division will accept him.

As he stand amongst the captains in the meeting hall, he can't help but feel anxiety bubble in the pits of his stomach.

"Shiba Ichigo" he snapped his attention to the Soutaichou as his name was called.

"You have been graduated early due to your excellent grades. I had a hard time figuring which division would be well suited for you. But after discussing with your instructors, I have decided that I will place you in…"

Ichigo held his breath as he awaits the announcement of the division he will report to.

"Shiba Ichigo, you will be assigned to the eleventh division. Your taichou will be Kenpachi Unohana Yachiru. Report to her immediately."

Ichigo could feel Zangetsu widened his eyes as he heard the name of his taichou.

 ** _Oh hell, King. Out of all the 13 divisions, you had to land yourself into the eleventh. Well atleast its better than the twelfth._**

They both suppressed a shudder and Ichigo nodded his head as he bowed and left to report to his captain.

Ichigo shunpo through the halls of the eleventh division and took in his surroundings. Things changed from his time and the current one.

He softly knocked onto his taichou's door and heard a soft 'enter' and he did as told.

He took in the attire of his taichou. Her black hair tied in a low ponytail, her zanpakuto strapped securely onto her hip and her captain's haori was sleeveless as she studied her new subordinate with a scrutinizing gaze.

If he was the younger Ichigo, he might have cower beneath her stare and collapsed from the pressure of her reaitsu. But this Ichigo stood calmly and challenged her gaze with his own.

After what seemed like an eternity for the two of them, Unohana reigned in her reaitsu and walked around her desk and smirked at Ichigo.

"It seemed that that ball of energy was right about you, boy. Tell me boy, what is strength to you?"

Ichigo calmly answered her without missing a single beat,

"Strength is the will to protect. No matter what it is we're fighting for it is always to protect something regardless of how selfish it is. Some may find the strength to fight for their ego, friends, family and pride. But it all boils down to the will to protect their resolution." He firmly stated.

Unohana was inwardly surprised by his answer. No one in her division had ever answered her as he did. And when she thought back to all of their answers, she found that he was indeed right. No matter what it is they think strength is, they are all protecting something. She smirked again.

He is smart and he is strong to be able to withstand her killer intent and calmly counter hers without bothering to suppress hers. That alone spoke volumes of his control.

She has to thank Naruko-sama for suggesting the soutaichou to place him in her division. She has a potential fuku-taichou.

"I have read your records, Ichigo… I find myself in need of a fuku-taichou at the moment. What say you boy? Are you up to the challenge to aid me with the brats of the eleventh division?" she taunted.

His response was a smirk of his own that brought shivers down her spine.

"Your brats better be prepared taichou, I was taught by the best and expect only the best." He countered.

She chuckled at him and threw the fuku-taichou badge to him.

"Your authority is next to mine, do what you deem fit." She grinned.

"Well I see that you're both well acquainted now." A chirpy voice cut in from the door. They both turned to see the earlier mentioned ball of energy.

She bounced to her favourite orange haired shinigami and hugged the breath out of him before pecking his lips lightly and bounced off to his taichou and hugged her too followed by petting her on the head. Ichigo watched with his jaw slacked as his taichou smiled contently as his lover petted her head like a child lovingly.

"It is good to see you again, Naru-sama"

"Hana-chan what did I tell you about calling me that?" she scolded with her right hand on her hips and her left index finger pointed at her in a reprimanding pose.

Kenpachi Unohana Yachiru, the most feared and legendary shinigami amongst the captains is currently blushing from embarrassment as she was being reprimanded by a being who, despite being the most powerful being in the world, looks younger than her by decades.

"Gomene… Naru-nee.."

Ichigo was unable to be surprised anymore seeing as he did fall in love with the number one most unpredictable being in the world.

He shook his head with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Ichi! I'm in the middle of something right now!"

"You're embarrassing my taichou, Naru. What would we do if someone walks in on us while you're scolding her hmm?"

Naru pouted and huffed as she moved to sit on the desk next to Unohana who mouthed a silent thank you to her fuku-taichou who just smirked in response.

"Was there something you needed Naru-nee?" Unohana asked

As if finally remembering her reason of arrival, she grinned and turned to both of them again.

"I'm back in the squad zero. Looking for new members is a hassle though. Currently my fuku-taichou is Hashirama-jiji." She smiled.

Unohana nodded her head in understanding.

"Squad zero? And I've been meaning to ask, why are Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara here in soul society when the others aren't?" Ichigo asked and immediately regretted as a dark scowl adorned on his lover's face.

"Because the bitch you call kami threw them into another dimension and their reliving their lives over and over but instead of me being the child of prophecy, someone born from my parents with the name of Naruto is reliving my life. But after much _persuasion_ , he wouldn't have my ending. He will live happily ever after, and die and be reunited with his loved ones in that dimension's afterlife. If she betrays our agreement, I will dethrone her and absorb her being into mine and take over her position as kami." She puffed, releasing her anger before cooling down.

Ichigo was dumbfounded.

"Y-you can overthrow Kami?!" he yelled exasperated.

"Mhm!" she hummed in agreement.

Unohana chuckled before patting Ichigo on his back.

"You should be used to her by now Ichi-kun. Come, let's introduce you to the kids."

Naruko squealed in excitement as she watches her lover train his subordinates into the ground as she had done to him.

Hashirama shook his head in sympathy for those kids. They would never again dare to anger their fuku-taichou.

"You chose well."

"Of course I did! The number one most unpredictable being chose the number one protector to be her mate! Look at how he is dealing with them! How can I not love him?" she sighed dreamily.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"This? This is our new fuku-taichou? He's a freshie! And look how scrawny he is! I bet I can just ram my shikai into his gut with my eyes close! He wouldn't last against me for even a second before running back to his mommy! I can't believe taichou chose a brat like this to be our new fuku-taichou! Go to hell kid!"_

 _Some unknown 3rd seat ranted and gained the cheers of the others. Ichigo could feel his blood boil with every word spouted from his mouth. He was trying to be nice and get along with the others before his 3rd seat, Yakamura-don't-know-what, challenged him to a spar for the title._

 _As they stood facing each other, Ichigo still had not uttered a word to the 3rd seat. He calmly told himself mentally to just bruise the man, not hurt him badly._

 _But something in him snapped when his opponent opened his mouth again to taunt Ichigo._

 _"Your family won't be able to recognize you by the time I'm done with you, kid. To the point they'll kill themselves."_

 _His nice guy mask cracked. And almost immediately the entire dojo of the eleventh division was invaded by a suffocating pressure of dark power and reaitsu. The only one standing was himself, Naruko and her fuku-taichou Hashirama Senju._

 _Even his own taichou was seen on her knees, trembling beneath his power._

 _His opponent could not even believe what had happened as he was now lying on the floor, slammed by the sheer intensity of his power._

 _Within a second, the pressure disappeared and Yakamura was forced to stand by an unknown force._

 _He was forced to face Ichigo, his death._

 _"Dispose of him, Shirosaki Zangetsu."_

 _Black lightning. That was all the 3rd seat saw before death took him and his head was blasted to nothing, leaving his headless body to collapse onto the ground._

 _Ichigo turned his attention to his subordinates and smiled darkly._

 _"Any more who wish to challenge me?"_

 _That was the day that everyone of the eleventh division shall remember for the rest of their lives and continue the tale of power that their fuku-taichou, Shiba Ichigo possessed._

 ** _Flashback end._**

"Family is a touchy issue anyone, Hashi-jiji. We both know that." She smiled solemnly at the love of her life before sighing and getting up.

"Come, let's go find what our lovable scientist has been up to." With a wink for Ichigo, she grabbed her fuku-taichou and disappeared in a flash of gold. Her next destination was district 62 to check up on her least hated scientist.

Uruhara Kisuke.

 **A/N:Heya guys! Here's a lil thank you present for the supportive remarks. Despite the lack of review though.. *sits in a dark and dusty corner with a storm cloud over my head muttering lack of reviews over and over***

 **Please reviewwww thank youu**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

 **Read and Review! Don't Like, don't read, and begone you haters!**

 **Chapter 8**

"I'm sorry! Whatever it is that you think I did, I didn't do it!" He exclaimed with his hands in a surrender manner.

Despite his cries and pleas of mercy, none of the villagers shed a single mercy on him. They punched, kicked, slap the dirty blonde haired young man to release their anger.

A sudden crash was heard from behind the angry crowd and they turned to see a giant fox with nine tails swishing dangerously in their direction. Without waiting, the giant fox dashed forward and consumed each and every one of the people that had a hand against the young man.

XxXxX

"You alright there kid?" Hashirama squat next to the boy to see if he was badly injured.

"No Sir, I'm fine. Thank you." He quickly stood up and turned to leave when a hand grasped his shoulder and he turned to see the woman behind the giant fox that attacked his attackers.

"That's no way to thank your savior Kisuke-kun. I thought I taught you better than that?" the familiar voice scolded.

Uruhara Kisuke shuddered with fear as he looked up to meet his savior's eyes.

"Gomen Naru-nee... It's just that whenever you do _that,_ you have that sinister grin on your face afterwards. It's so… bloodthirsty…"

Naruko turned to her fuku-taichou and he nodded his head in agreement with Kisuke's claim. Naru chuckled softly before ruffling the other blonde's hair before draping her arm on his shoulder.

"It's time you join the academy kid. Think of all the access you get when you hit captain." She began.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow as they walked back to his _lab_ or what's left of it.

"You make it sound like you're expecting me to be taichou nee-san."

"Oh I'm not expecting it Kisuke, I know it." She grinned

The grin was infectious as it got the ever gloomy and cowardice Kisuke to crack a smile as he turned to see whatever is left of his house-slash-lab.

Naruko just whistled at the damage that was caused. It was burnt down to ashes.

Kisuke sighed before turning to his adoptive sister,

"So when and where do I have to enroll myself?"

That only made her grin wider.

XxXxX

Unohana sat calmly as she monitored her squad with eyes like a predator.

Their stances and stamina improved. Despite their brashness in sword technique, she could see that her fuku-taichou had indeed drilled into them the importance of having both brawns and brains.

She can't help but wonder just who Naruko had placed into her hands. His power that they felt last time was too much for even her to bear. And she had a feeling that that was just a drop in the ocean. He reminded her of the very person she looked up to.

She was envious of him but at the same time, she respected him. If he had that much power and was able to control it well without letting it slip, perhaps she should grow stronger to be in their league. If not, she might have to force him to challenge her for the title of captain.

And perhaps she could retire and enter the fourth division. The exact opposite of her current position and squad. But a hand that kills does not mean it cannot save as many lives as it takes.

 _Yes, I will let him grow accustom to the responsibilities of being the leader before truly handing the torch over to the boy._

Unohana nodded at her fuku-taichou as he turned to slightly bow to his head in her direction before heading off for patrols.

XXxXx

"Ichiiiiigoooo!" the all too familiar voice echoed through the halls of the eleventh division. And everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as their most respected and feared fuku-taichou being suffocated in between the captain of squad zero's extremely generous bosoms.

Ichigo placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down firmly before planting a kiss on her forehead and smiling softly at her.

"Hey Naru. Did you finish what you had to do?" he gently moved a lock of her golden hair behind her ear and staring into her blue eyes, almost drowning in the love that shone brightly in her orbs.

The love scene between them was so suffocating that despite how envious the people in the eleventh division are towards their fuku-taichou, they felt that he suited her well even if their ranks vary slightly.

A cough broke the two out of their stare and they both blushed a deep red as a male with a brighter shade of gold hair that stood an inch or two taller than Ichigo grinned at the two.

He was wearing a scaly black with gold lightning pattern armor that hugged his body, revealing a muscular but lean figure. The said male has slit red pupil and a slight tint of gold to his white sclera. His iris is a shade of ember brighter than even his. His hair was spiking as it was short on the top side of his head but was tied in a low ponytail like his taichou.

He grinned mischievously at them, showing off his pearly set of teeth as a pair of fangs sparkled under the light.

Ichigo was about to validate said guy's power when a scoff was heard and he turned his head to the guy's right and raised an eyebrow as he stared at another male who dressed similarly but with black armor that has dark purple spiral pattern. His hair was shorter than the blonde and black in color. But it was spiking much like the blonde's.

Feeling eyes on his person, the black haired male turn his attention to Ichigo and narrowed his black iris with red slit pupil eyes at him. His scowling so deeply almost turning into a snarl.

Feeling the power arising, Naru raised her voice at the black haired male. "That is enough Acnologia. You shall not make any more enemies than you had in your past life. Do not make me regret giving you this chance to redeem yourself."

The male who was now identified as Acnologia, lowered his eyes to Naru before scoffing again but Ichigo heard the quickly muttered apology to his lover.

"Ichigo I'd like you to meet my new addition to my division! The emo, as you've probably heard me call is Acnologia. Goldy here is Bahamut. There are three more members that I recruited but they probably are occupied at the moment. I just hope the kitchen, women and dojo will be fine" she said the last part more to herself which made Ichigo raise an orange eyebrow in question.

Naru waved it off muttering something under her breath.

"So this is the famous Shiba Ichigo I've heard so much of from Uzumaki eh? Hmm… you have potential kid, but there's still a long way before you can reach our level." Bahamut grinned as he clasped Ichigo on the shoulder and began to walk away with Acnologia in tow.

"I'll see you back in the barracks Uzumaki. And be sure you find the other three. Most importantly the rubber boy!" he cackled as he and Acnologia disappeared in a flash of white and black lightning.

Before Ichigo could stop and ask Naru what he meant, yells were heard from outside and they rushed to see what was wrong only to find an angry mob of chefs chasing after a boy wearing a straw hat with red vest that showed his chiseled abs which had an X shape scar on his chest and he had a pair of short jeans on, a yellow sash tied on his waist and a pair of slippers.

Said boy was probably his height with a scar beneath his left eye and he had a large piece of meat in his mouth as he continued running from the angry mob with food in his hands.

He turned his head towards Naru and grinned before rerouting to their location and swallowed his food before waving at Ichigo's beloved.

"OI! NAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUU! I FOUND WHERE THE KITCHEN IS!" he yelled excitedly.

A thundering sound came from east of where they were standing and Ichigo turned to see another person running away from an angry mob that were chasing him with swords flinging from side to side in attempt to hit its target.

Said target is a man with green hair that Ichigo has only seen on Nel's head but now has witness two individuals with such color hair. He was wearing a dark green haori that was revealing his hardened and scarred chest with a brown cloak on his shoulders, wearing it as how the other taichou's wear their taichou haori. He had a black cloth tied on his head and three swords hanging on his hip, tied by a maroon sash. Upon closer inspection, Ichigo could see two golden earring on his left ear, tingling as he ran towards the straw hat boy but rerouted as his eyes laid on Naru's.

"OI NARU! I DON'T THINK THESE WEAKLINGS ARE WORTH MY TIME! YOU GET RID OF THEM FOR ME!" He roared as he charged towards Naru. Ichigo could see her nerve about to burst in anger as another stampede approached them.

"Not another one…" Ichigo muttered, bug eyed. "Narukoooooooo-chaaaaaan! I have missed you sooooooo!"

Ichigo could already feel that the newest male that yet brought another angry mob would be his least favourite.

He had blonde hair and his fringe covered the right side of his eye and his only seen eyebrow was weird as it ended in a swirl. He was running away with a mob of angry women with a heart shaped eye as he eyed Naruko. A cigarette on the tip of his lips as Naruko's name rolled off his lips. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a soft yellow shirt and black shoes.

Before they could reach them, Naruko stepped forward and took in a deep breath before cracking her knuckles. She stood with her legs slightly apart her right hand outstretched towards the sky and her left pointing towards the direction of the incoming mobs. At that moment, the clouds darken and lightning strike Naruko's hand that was pointing upwards and her whole being glowed before striking the three male and all stood while holding their breath,

When the smoke cleared, the three male walked away with their faces slightly black from the lightning strike and they each grinned maniacally at Naru before stopping before her.

"Heya Naru!" They said simultaneously.

Naru, anger slightly subsiding, glared at them before acknowledging them. "I told you to stay out of trouble Luffy, Zorro, Sanji." Her scowl darkened dangerously as they coward slightly beneath her glare.

 **A/N:*Sniffles* Don't I write good anymore? Nobody Reviews my stories! *goes to a dark and dusty corner and sobs hysterically* I'M SORRY IF I DON'T WRITE GOOD STORIES! *Turns into a big puddle of sobbing goo***

 **Please reviewwww *cries***


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

 **A/N: a very short chapter to get it starting after so many months prolly a year! I'm sorry ! Please don't give up on me! Read and review!**

 **Chapter 9**

The three new faces shuddered slightly under Naru's glare. Ichigo took the time to validate their reaitsu. But try as he might, he could not sense a single ounce of reaitsu from the three of them and if it were not for their epic arrival, Ichigo doubted he would have known of their presence. It made Ichigo restless. It was either the three of them had no reaitsu or their control over it is so great that he could not sense it. And he was pretty sure it was the latter seeing that it was Naruko whom recruited them. And anyone she recruits under her wing is nothing short of a monster. He wondered what their ability are though, seeing that only one of the trio has swords. Why he has three of them is beyond Ichigo's comprehension though.

XxXxX

Naru began to massage her temples as her the trio in front of her grinned mischievously at her as though they had accomplished the greatest thing of all. Again Naru wondered what had possessed her to recruit these three into her ranks.

 **Because they are powerful. Pretty much how it was like for your team 7 back in those days.**

It was true what Kurama said. She saw her old team in them. It ached badly knowing that she could never be reunited with her friends and family. But that is fine with her, she still has family here. Different than her previous one but that is what makes them special.

She smiled softly at the three of them before sighing heavily.

"Why is it so hard for you to follow what I ask you to do? I'm disappointed in you Luffy. You're supposed to be the captain and the role model but look at what you're teaching your nakama! Zorro! I had expected you to be disciplined by now. Had I not taught you about the importance of discipline in swordsmanship? And you Sanji, you put me to shame. How could you embarrass me by peeping through the girls hot springs. You disrespected my honor as a woman. I am utterly ashamed of the three of you." Naruko reprimanded, putting on her most disappointed and disgusted look on her face.

She knew how to tug on their conscience and she knew if she didn't do it this way, they'll never learn. For now its fine if they did it. But in the future, her reputation and performance of the squad will be on the line. And she won't expect anything less than excellence during the hours of their duty. Off duty, well they could goof around for all she care but now's not the time to be telling them that.

All three looked down in shame as the words their idol sank in. Three heavy clouds of depression rained over their heads as they murmured incoherently.

Naruko shook her head in disappointment again before going up to the three of them until she was was a foot away. Taking a deep breath, she raised her fist that was crackling with lightning, the trio, if possible, looked even more depressed..

 **A/N: soooo how was it?! Hahahahaha review please and send me your ideas so I can add them in if its interest enough!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

 **A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank all of those that reviewed and likes my work. Thank you and god bless you. You don't know how long it took me to force ideas into my head and get me moving to continue this story! I love y'all and thanks again! Secondly, to the anonymous guest that said this was trash, why thank you. I'm glad you think its trash to the point that you NEEDED to review. Oh don't worry, I'll keep it a secret that you silently love my work but just too, in Sai's words, "dickless" to admit it! Haha thanks anywho~ And to the rest of you lovelies! Please don't give up on me! Read and review!**

 **Chapter 10**

The rise of power suffocated those within the area. And that was just a drop in the ocean. Even Ichigo had to put up an effort to stay standing as his beloved proceeded to punish her subordinates.

Her eyes turned pale white and glowed dangerously. Knowing of the upcoming doom, the trio however did not budge from their spot. Any normal individual with common sense would turn around and hightailed out of there.

What nobody knew except the four of them was that Naruko casted a gravity spell. Having to cast the more powerful gravity spell since the normal ones she would use to train others are something they are accustomed to as they walk around with it on a daily basis as means of training.

Luffy, Zorro and Sanji began sweating bullets as they find it hard to stay standing with the pressure upon them. But non of them dared to look away from Naruko.

As the lightning crackled dangerously around her arm, within a second she disappeared and not even a blur of her figure was seen.

Nobody knew what she did except the three pirates.

By the time the others that were around to watch her go through with the punishment realized that her lightning and pressure disappeared, they were all blinking in confusion.

What happened?

They were pulled away from their thoughts as Luffy bursts into tears, wailing of how unfair life was. Sanji was a sobbing mass on the ground, drowning in his on tears and mucus. Zorro, well he was scowling dangerously at everyone except Naruko. His swords, tip of the blades were plunged into the ground to avoid from falling.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. Before a creepy grin found its way on his face as his hollow zanpakuto howled in laughter within his mind.

"That'll teach you three to behave within these premises. I'm not going to free you until you learn your lesson and get rid of those bad habits. Even if it means that I have to leave you like this for centuries" she berated.

By the time she finished, the three were even worse than before.

If y'all were wondering, Naruko blocked their very important spots that make them who they are. What you ask?

Well for Luffy, she put a seal on his body to stop his stomach from being able to take in any form of food. Anything that he puts inside his mouth and it goes down to his stomach, he'll vomit it out. Making it impossible for him to eat anything delicious at all. But of course there is a twist to it. The seal also provides whatever is needed to keep his body healthy even without the intake of food.

She placed a seal on Zorro that'll make him unable to pick up any weapons at all. And whenever he tries to train physically, his body will be drained by all energy making him extremely weak and extremely pissed off. But that doesn't mean he couldn't train spiritually.

While she felt bad about putting a seal on the two of them, she was extremely pleased with placing a seal on Sanji. She made sure every time he tried to peep at a woman, the woman will turn into ugly and hairy old men. Oh yes, imagine seeing hairy and wrinkly old men giggling and blushing as they scrubbed each other's backs in the hot springs…. Eww.. Disgusting right? Exactly why she placed the genjutsu seal on him.

Naruko could hear Kurama cackled madly within her mind as did the other bijuus. They were proud of her, that much she is aware of. She couldn't help but grinning from ear to ear.

However, there is a way for them break the seal themselves. If they meditated and trained their minds strong enough to rid themselves of their bad habits, she wouldn't even need to break the seal for them. But that is something they shouldn't be told of. And it will be fun to watch her dear pirates suffer.

XxXxXxX

Naruko sat with her legs crossed on Yamamoto's desk as the old man sat on his chair, behind her, thinking through her plans. Naruko piercing gaze was the one of the reasons why Ichigo had kept his temper in check.

"But why? You know how I'm capable of stopping him now! Why can't I do it?! Why must I sit back and watch as history repeats itself?!" he hissed through his clenched jaw.

Naru narrowed her eyes and let her powers leak dangerously at him. Ichigo swallowed his temper hard as the killing intent he felt from her was intense. As much as he knows she loves him too much to kill him, he also knows that she won't hesitate to make him see her point even if she has to hurt him. And hell it will hurt. So choosing to reign in his temper, he decided to wait for her explanation.

"would you rather your dad not meet your mom and you not being born Ichigo?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He blinked confusedly at her.

"If you stop him now. You will not be born. You will cease to exist. Your sisters will not be born. Your family will not exist! Is that what you want?!" she clenched the table so hard that she broke a part of it off.

Ichigo had not thought about it like that. He felt guilt and shame for not listening to her explanation first before getting mad.

"Then what do you want me to do Naru…" he asked softly.

"Train. Get stronger and control your powers until there's nothing else to train. During the first glimpse of his plans, you will go into hiding. Away from Soul Society. And when the time comes. We will merge your current soul into the soul of the first born child within Masaki. This is so that your body will get used to the amount of power in you. Don't worry though I'll make sure to put a seal on your mom so that she won't rip from the insides out when you merge. And I'll put a seal on you after you're born too which will automatically release your reaitsus bit by bit to get your body used to it."

By the time she finished explaining Ichigo had his jaw on the floor.

She winked at him and patted his head "I know, I'm a genius but really pick up your jaw dear else a fly would go in"

"I'm sure you know the rest of my plans yama-jiji!" she bounced towards her friend and stroked his beard as a tick mark appeared on the Soutaichou's forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even agree with you, Naru…" he sighed. That just made her grin wider.

 **A/N: soooo how was it?! Hahahahaha review please and send me your ideas so I can add them in if its interest enough!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I do not own either story**

 **Chapter 11**

tomorrow is the day! The long awaited day! It has been a long journey these past seven centuries and finally, Isshin had done the deed and gotten his wife pregnant! The little heartbeat was small but steady. It has been a while since his father had disappeared from Soul Society and a while more since Ichigo was forced to fake his death so that Aizen would not know of his existence.

It was devastating for the Shiba family. Especially for Isshin as he was the closest to Ichigo.

He was about to flashback to the time when he 'died' when a pair of arms hugged him from the back.

"A penny for your thoughts?" her voice came.

Ichigo smiled and turned to kiss his beloved.

"Just thinking about tomorrow."

"Don't worry Ichi… I won't let any harm come to you and your family." She smiled before it fell from her face.

Ichigo cupped her face and kissed her forehead, "Why the sullen face my love?"

Naruko shook her head slightly. "I'm just going to miss you. sixteen years until I get to hold you and until you remember me."

Ichigo frowned slightly at her words. True, he will lose his memories of them until Rukia stabs him with her zanpakuto. He won't be feeling it, but she will. His heart throbbed at the thought.

' _It's now or never.'_ He thought

XxXxxX Lemon Starts XxXxXxX

He gently raised her face and kissed Naru lightly before nibbling her bottom lip gently. Naru automatically parted her lips to give him access to her mouth. His tongue swept around until he reached her tongue and they danced for dominance.

Ichigo grabbed a fist full of her hair with his left hand and tilted her head so that he could dominate her tongue and mouth, his right hand gently massaging her breast. A moan rumbled in Naru's throat.

He parted from her lips to trace kisses down her throat where he nibbled and sucked her skin, both his hands now sliding beneath her night gown, gently rubbing her hardened nipples in between his forefinger and thumb. He continued nibbling and sucking other spots of her neck as his hands pulled her gown further up to reveal her gorgeous breasts to him.

She was naked beneath her piece of clothing. Ichigo could feel a tightness in his pants as his dick swelled hard at the sight and smell of Naruko's arousal.

He was nestled in between her legs and could see her love juices dripping slightly from just kissing her neck and rubbing her nipples. He was excited to see how wet she will be soon. Without further delay, he licked one of her nipples and sucked gently as his other hand continued tweaking her other nipple. Naru arched her back in pleasure and grabbed his hair roughly as he bit her nipple.

Moving to give the other nipple the same attention, Ichigo trailed on of his hands down her body, finally reaching the hot and wet cavern. He gently rubbed her clit and heard her gasped before moaning as he inserted a finger into her pussy. His eyes never left hers as he pumped in and out of her tight pussy with a finger, sliding another digit into her and watched with excitement as her eyes glazed with lust.

Naru licked and bit her lower lips to control her moaning when he inserted a third finger into her pussy and started pumping faster, making her love juices splatter over his hands. She was so distracted that she didn't realize that Ichigo had slid down to face her proudly spread pussy until she could feel his lips over her pussy lips.

Her eyes widened in pleasure and shock when Ichigo spread her pussy lips wide and his tongue dove into her cavern as deep as he could and wiggled it wildly in her. Ichigo smirked against her pussy as he continued his assault with her pussy and clasped his lips over her clit, sucking hard on the bundle of nerves. Her legs were trembling and wrapped around his head loosely, her hands grabbing his hair roughly.

When he felt her pussy tightening, he pulled away from licking and sucking her pussy, making her gasped at the feeling of lost and emptiness.

"Ichi.. Ichigo… please…" she begged.

He smirked wider at her. He pulled off his shirt slowly, his wet finger rubbing her clit lightly as his other hand worked to slowly pull his pants away. All the while, Naruko was watching with lust and impatience.

"What do you want? Tell me!" he ordered as he inserted the tip of his finger into her pussy, making her buck her hips to make his finger go in deeper.

She was grinding against his finger and watched him pull of his boxers with eyes like hawk as she eyed his large and hard member. She gasped loudly as he took out his finger and plunged in three fingers at once into her tight cavern.

"Tell me." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I want you… in me… please Ichigo!" she begged

without further delay, he pumped his fingers as fast and deep as he could in and out of her, her legs trembling as her moans became louder and the walls of her pussy became tighter.

With one last shove, her love juices came flooding his fingers and as quickly as he could, he shoved his large member deep into her. Naruko gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness and took a moment as her mind registered that Ichigo had slid into her. There was a sharp stinging in her lower regions but all thoughts of pain went out the window as Ichigo kissed her passionately, his thumb rubbing her clit making her impossibly more wet than she already was.

She moaned into Ichigo's mouth and spread her legs wider before rocking her hips against Ichigo's, successfully making them both moan in pleasure. Taking that as his cue, Ichigo slowly pulled away and both of them watched in fascination and lust as his dick was covered with her juices and streaks of blood as he pulled away fully before slamming into her, deep and hard. Naruko moaned in ecstasy.

He continued to do that slowly a few more times until Naru wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name, "Faster Ichi.. Faster please.."

With that, he grabbed both her legs and held them apart as he could and slammed his dick into her as hard and fast as he could. Both of them were moaning loudly and Ichigo grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders as he fucked her faster, watching her breasts bounce around before successfully catching a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it as hard as he could. He could feel her walls tightening around his dick as her legs trembled once more.

He pulled back as far out as he could before slamming into her in one hard thrust, her pussy flooding with love juices as she came the second time in the past thirty minutes.

Naru was panting heavily as she came but that wasn't the end as Ichigo flipped her over on her knees and slammed his dick into her from the back. In this position, his dick entered her pussy deeper than before, her bouncing breasts were grabbed roughly by Ichigo as he pounded into her mercilessly, making her lose her mind.

"Ahh! Ichigo! Yes! Yes! Faster my love! Harder! Fuck me senseless!"

He didn't need to be told twice as he flipped her back on her back and grabbed her waist before hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her and slamming her against the wall. His dick pulled out til the tip was at her entrance then he slammed her petite body on him, his dick going as deep and hard as it could, fucking her wildly against the wall.

At this rate, they could care less if the whole world could hear them moaning each other's name. Naruko grabbed his hair as he sucked her neck.

"Naru! I'm cumming!"

Naru tightened her legs around her waist and moaned into his ear, "cum in me Ichigo!"

He fucked her as hard and fast as he could, feeling the walls of her pussy tightening again and in one hard thrust, they both came together. Ichigo's cum feeling Naru's pussy so much it spilled.

Ichigo was still in Naru as they both panted, catching their breath.

XxXxXx Lemon ends xXxXxX

Their foreheads touched and Ichigo could see how much love was in Naru's eyes.

"I love you, Naruko."

Naruko smiled at her lover with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Ichigo."

 **A/N: Sorry for the late updates**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I do not own either story**

 **Chapter 12**

Naruko sat in the rocking chair coddling an orange haired baby in her arms. She smiled softly at the baby whose amber eyes were still shut.

Masaki watched with a soft smile in the arms of her husband.

"What are you going to name him?" Naru asked though silently she knew.

Isshin grinned at his deceased cousin's lover. And in respect to his cousin he decided, "Ichigo. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

A tear slithered down Naru's cheek as Ichigo opened his eyes at the mention of his name and amber met cerulean blue. It was like falling in love all over again for Naru. She kissed the baby Ichigo on his forehead and almost instantly the chibi Ichi burst into giggles.

"Well would you look at that! He likes you Naru!" Isshin chuckled.

"I suppose it's the chibi Ichi in him that likes me." She giggled.

Masaki smiled at the scene before her and placed a hand on her husband's. "Dear, could you leave me alone with Naru for a moment, please?"

Both Naru and Isshin looked at her with confusion but Isshin nodded his head and headed out when Naru said,

"Isshin, I think its best you return home to rest and let me watch over Masaki and your boy."

Isshin raised an eyebrow but shrugged and agreed.

When they were sure that Isshin was gone, Masaki turned her attention to Naru.

"Naru-chan… My son… he is the one you gave your heart to isn't he? The Shiba Ichigo I've heard stories about." She smiled.

Naru's eyes widened as she processed what Masaki had said.

"Call it a mother's instinct." She said, still smiling.

Naru could only afford to nod her head as she looked at her chibi Ichi.

Masaki nodded her head before saying, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. From the looks of it, it must have been terrible for you to actually have to make Ichigo go back into the past and start his life all over again."

"You have no idea…" Naru sighed heavily.

"Please, tell me. I wish to know what may happen to my son's future."

Naru looked up from Ichigo to gaze into Masaki's eyes. Masaki gasped at the pain and sorrow that were held in the depths of Naruko's eyes. Never has she seen such raw emotion of sadness and pain in the chirpy woman's eyes in all of her years knowing the blonde haired beauty.

xXxXx Line Break xXxXx

Masaki stared at Naruko with puffy eyes from all the crying she had done. To think her son went through all that. And still survived and became stronger.

"I… I don't know what I should say."

"Then don't, Masaki. What I can tell you is that, try not to die. Your son will need you and Isshin the most. Dying is not an option."

"But how? My powers are gone and-"

"Your powers are still within you. granted, it is dormant at the moment. But it is still there. To lose your powers equals to losing your soul Masaki. That means if you lost 'em, you'd be long dead by now."

Masaki's eyes widened at the information.

"You will have to fake your death when that hollow comes to attack you. I will help you. But you will need to train. Both you and Isshin will need to train and get stronger than you ever were before if you want to have a chance at surviving this war and protecting your children."

Silence hung heavy in the air.

"I will be there for them, Masaki. I made an oath to your son. I have no intention of breaking it. I will personally look after your family's training. Especially your girls."

"I'm going to have daughters?" she asked in shocked.

"Yep. A pair of twins. They are like ying and yang. Once is soft but strong like you while her twin is rough around the ages but is extremely loyal to those around her. Much like her big brother." Naru smiled.

"Will you… will you help me Naru? I've heard of how strong you are. I want to be able to protect my family."

"You will. And in time, you won't need to protect them anymore because they are strong enough to protect themselves. Believe it dattebayo!"

xXxXxXx Line Break xXxXxXx

16 years later…

Ichigo was groaning as the sun hit his eyes as he woke up from another wet dream.

"Urghh I can't believe I had a wet dream of my parent's best friend! Even if she is hot… what the hell am I thinking?!" he was about to move when he felt something soft against his back and when he made to move again, something brushed on his hard rock dick making him groan slightly.

Without thinking, he quickly pulled his blanket and his eyes widened like saucers, threatening to pop out from its socket. There, sleeping soundly next to him was the very person he had a wet dream about last night, stark naked. Her boobs were against his arm as she whined as the warmth of the blanket leaving her body.

"Nnn…. NARU-SAN?!" he said in a loud whisper.

"Sleepy… go back to sleep Ichi…" she snuggled closer to his body, squishing him in between her soft mounds. He was in bliss.

He was about to go back to sleep thinking this as another wet dream when he pinched himself and realized this was really happening.

Untangling himself from the blonde beauty, he moved to get out of bed when she grabbed his arm and swing him back into bed.

"Sleep Ichi…" she said again.

He was more than determined to get of bed now before it was too late but she already sensed what he was going to do and flipped herself on top of him and straddled his waist. She was directly sitting on top of his hard member. Ichigo cursed his luck for sleeping in just his boxers.

"Naru-san… this isn't appropriate. What would my dad think if he comes in to wake me up and mmmm"

he didn't get to finish his sentence when Naru crashed her lips onto his and he gasped in surprise, giving her the perfect opportunity to explore his mouth with her tongue.

Ichigo's mind went blank when she kissed him and he unconsciously moaned into their kiss as Naru grinded her heated core against his hardened member.

His mind coming back to him, he pushed Naru away "Naru-san we can't-"

XxXxxxx Lemon Starts xxxxXxX

He was silenced again when she grinded her heated core harder against his rock hard dick and grabbed his hands to place them over her soft breasts, massaging them with her own hand over his. Ichigo's face was flush as he could feel his rationality slowly breaking he watched with lust as Naru moved to slide his boxers down just enough to free his dick, his hands unconsciously rubbing and tweaking her hardened nipples on its own.

"Naru-san… we can't be doing this…" he said in a last attempt to stop himself. By now Naru had moved to hover her heated core over his face and Ichigo could see clearly how wet she was for him.

"Stick out your tongue" she said softly and he did so without hesitance. Seeing his tongue sticking out, Naru lowered herself on his mouth and moaned in bliss as his tongue entered her core, twirling and lapping onto her love juices.

Oh how much she had missed this. Sixteen years without sex was way too much for someone like her.

Ichigo gripped her thighs as Naru began to grind her wet pussy against his mouth. Ichigo's body automatically knew what to do. He made her hover over his mouth slightly and spread her lips wide before licking her clit, inserting two fingers into her heated cores and pumping it in and out slowly.

Naruko was moaning in pleasure. Luckily for her, she had sealed the door from anyone entering. Today will be the day she gets what she deserved.

She could feel her climax coming and quickly pulled away from his mouth before sliding back down to his dick, grinding against him slowly making them both moan in pleasure.

"Naru-san…"

"Shh…" she silenced him by another kiss, her hand grabbing his and guiding him to grab his own dick and slowly rubbing the tip of his dick against her pussy. And in one swift action, she slammed her pussy down on his hard dick.

Ichigo's eyes closed in pleasure of the heat and tightness of her pussy. He finally did it. After a year of having wet dreams of fucking her, he finally did the deed. He groaned when she began rocking her hips against his and he watched in fascination as her tits bounced and grabbed them with his hands.

He tweaked her nipples and heard her moan louder.

"Oh… Ichigo… yes… you feel so good. You're so big!" she moaned as she rocked her hips faster.

Something in him snapped as he grabbed her hips and moved to sit up right. His hand was gripping her butt, helping her rock her hips harder and faster as his dick entered her pussy.

He bit her at the junction of neck and laid her on her back in a split second, going deeper and faster into her pussy as he could.

"Naru! I'm cumming!" His thrusts became more wild as Naru locked her legs around his waist and he roughly kissed her as he rode both their climax. He filled her pussy with his hot seed before pulling away from her mouth and panted heavily.

He gazed into her lust filled eyes, searching for something. A reason why she was doing this with him. When he saw it, memories flooded his mind for a split second before he was about to lose his consciousness. But he didn't black out. A hand cupped his cheek softly and kissed his lips.

"Nobody is at home at the moment. Your sisters have gone to school. Your father is at work."

A silent message passed between the two of them and he could feel his member swelling again. Naru gasped as his dick hardened within her. Ichigo flipped her onto her knees and pulled out before thrusting his dick as deep as he could within her, loving how she was moaning his name in pleasure.

Today, he supposes it won't hurt if he took a day off from school.

xxXxXxx

Ichigo was in the bath. Soaking in the warm water thinking about what had happened the past two hours. What did it mean for him, for her, for them?

He was forced out of of his thoughts when he felt a weight on his lap. He came face to face with Naru who had her arms around his neck, her legs once again straddling him.

"What are you thinking?"

"About us. About this." He gestured at their position.

She moved forward and placed a kiss on his lips as she smiled at him. She sat on his limp dick. He could feel how hot her pussy was despite the warm bath they were in. his dick twitched to life once more. His hand automatically went down to grab his dick and slide it in within her waiting pussy.

Naru gasped in shock and pleasure at the sudden movement.

"Ichigo… there is much to tell you. But now is not the time for it. i…"

She couldn't continue talking as he had already arched her back, her breasts flush against him as he grabbed her legs and hoisted them out of the bath tub and sandwiched her between his body and the wall as he mercilessly pounded in and out of her.

"I want to know everything." He growled deeply into her ear before biting the junction of her neck as he held her by her legs on each arm, spreading her legs as wide as he could.

Naruko was in pure bliss and pleasure as her legs began trembling. "I can't… not now… you will know soon… Please Ichigo… You have… to trust… me.." she said in between moans and wrapped her arms around his neck as he rode her climax before spurting his hot seed into her again.

They were both panting heavily, his limp cock still in her hot vagina as he carried them back into the bath and soaked.

It was awhile before any of them said anything.

"I trust you." that was all he said as he kissed her forehead, causing tears to well up in her eyes.

"Thank you… Ichigo…" She smiled as she kissed him softly.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late updates**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I do not own either story**

 **Chapter 13**

Ichigo continued his daily routine as per normal. But everyone could sense there was something about him that changed. He was more charming than before. He scowled less and smiled more, making more girls swoon over him.

Orihime followed him back one day and was about to call out his name when she saw him approach a golden haired woman who was gorgeous in her opinion. The woman looked no older than she was but something about her seemed more matured than she seemed.

Orihime felt a stinging pain in her chest when he saw the boy she has harboured feelings for as long as she could remember, kissing the blonde and holding her in his arms.

She could not watch anymore, turned and ran off.

xXxXxXx

"Was that necessary?" Ichigo muttered.

"Yes. If she isn't let down now. She will be a nuisance to me in the future. And chances of her turning to your enemy are higher."

Ichigo sighed heavily. Its not that he doesn't trust Naru. But he just doesn't like the way things had to be done.

"You can personally let her down if you wish." She began to walk away from him.

"That's not what I want! Hell I don't even know what I want! All I know is that these past few weeks, you've been telling me what to do and what not to do but you refuse to tell me the truth! I'm not even sure if what you're doing is for your own selfish desires and I don't even know if this enemy exists!" he exploded.

All of a sudden, Naru stopped walking but she didn't face him. Ichigo could see that she clenched her fist so hard that her knuckles were turning white and blood started to drip from her hand. A result from her sharp nails tearing into her palm.

Seeing the blood, Ichigo made to touch her hand but she snapped her arm back. Ichigo was taken aback. When Naru raised her head to face Ichigo, the orange haired teen was shocked to see how much pain were swirling in her eyes. Immediately, he regretted his words.

"You said you trusted me… even if you don't now, even if you hurt me or torture me. Even if you threaten to kill me Ichigo, I would never intentionally hurt you nor leave you when you need me the most." Naruko was openly crying now.

Ichigo felt his heart ache at the sight of the woman crying. He was about to wipe away her tears when she ran off. He was chasing after her but when she made a turn, he lost her. it was as though she vanished.

"Naru…" he called out softly in the empty space.

xXxXxXx

It had been two weeks since he last saw Naru. His scowl was back in full strength and his temper was worse than before. Ichigo was easily ticked off now that all his friends stood far away from him. All except Sado.

He couldn't think straight ever since that day and today was no different. He missed her. He missed her scent, her laugh, her taste. Hell, he didn't know how addicted he was to her until she vanished.

He decided to return home early that day. He could hear laughter coming from his house as he realized that door was open. There was a guest.

"Maaa Naru-chan you're so mean to me!" his father whined.

It took him a moment to realize who his father had just called before he dashed into the house and headed to the kitchen. There, sitting at the dining table was his dad, sisters and the golden haired beauty he could not get his mind off the last two weeks.

She was as gorgeous as ever. All eyes were on him but he only focused on hers. Her striking blue eyes looking back at him. But something was different. They were empty.

"Ah, Ichi-nii! Welcome back! Naru-san was telling us about her past! Someone dad knows very well!"

his sister motioned for him to sit and he did so without hesitation.

"Please, do continue Naru-san."

"Well, as I was saying. His family name was Shiba. He was the most charming person I had ever met. Annoying and idiotic, much like your father is. But he was strong. He was brave and despite his fears, he never backed down because he had many people depending on him."

Ichigo listened to her speak but his heart was aching. Who was this Shiba guy to her? his scowl deepened.

"Yeah. He was the bravest and the most stubborn person I knew!" Their dad chuckled at the memory.

"Who was he to you?" his blonde sister had to ask.

It took her a moment before she answered.

"My mate. He was my mate, my everything." Ichigo could feel his entire world collapsing when she said that.

She quickly excused herself and ran up to the washroom. Silence was heavy in the atmosphere.

Isshin sighed heavily and aimed his next words to his son.

"It is a shame he is no longer with us. A part of us died with him. But it was the worse for Naru."

Ichigo looked up at his father and saw something in his eyes.

 _Clean up your mess._

And he nodded lightly at the silent message his father sent him.

xXxXxXx

There were many things Kurosaki Ichigo regretted in his life. And one of those was not being able to apologize to Naruko for his mistake. She once again disappeared from his sight when he went to look for her when she took too long in the washroom.

It had been three months since then. And Ichigo was more suicidal now than he ever had been in his life. That's why he grabbed the sword the black haired shinigami pointed at him and stabbed himself with.

Almost immediately, he could feel the power unsealing itself from his body but it came to a certain level before it maintained itself and memories started to flood his mind.

xXxXxXx

Ichigo watched with widened eyes as Aizen shoved his hand into Rukia's chest and pulled out a cube.

He turned to escape but it was interrupted when Ichigo suddenly appeared behind him and pointed his sword to Aizen.

"Final form, Holy Soul." His reaitsu bursts out wildly, finally being able to release it to its maximum capacity.

All beings that was in the surrounding were forced to their knees, Soutaichou included.

"What… is… this… power…" Tousen choked out as Aizen muttered under his breath,

"Impossible. My calculations should not have been wrong! How could he be this powerful!" he demanded as his eyes glared at the Soutaichou.

Ichigo was wearing a light blue shirt and white pants that was tied with a black sash, his skin was covered in blue scales as his hair lengthened to his knee. He had a pair of black horns on his head as he hair too turned black. He had claws for hands and his feet were much like a dragon's.

Suddenly a sword pierced through Aizen's heart and he twisted the sword,

"Cleanse." Was all he said when Aizen started to scream in agony before disappearing into thin air.

"Impossible! How could you have defeated Lord Aizen!"

A stronger wave of reaitsu washed over them and they found themselves once again on their knees.

A blonde beauty appeared suddenly before Tousen and grabbed his face in her hand.

Ichigo widened his eyes at her arrival.

"Naruko! Avenge Lord Aizen!" he ordered. Naruko smiled at the blind shinigami before beheading him mercilessly.

When all was done, she calmed herself and everyone could breathe again.

It was this time that the Soutaichou made his way to the blonde and stood before her.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, Ninja of Konohagakure, God and Dragon Slayer, Mage of Fairy Tails, the doctor and assassin from the Straw Hat Pirates and finally, the Rikudou Sennin, I Shingekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai, offer you my sincerest gratitude for the mission that you have carried for the past millennia."

He bowed a perfect ninety degrees to Naruko and also to Ichigo. All the other shinigamis had no choice but to bow to this sudden appearance of the blonde.

"That's all nice and dandy old man. But I have the need to steal for abit so I'll return her back tomorrow afternoon. Ja ne!" Ichigo said as he grabbed Naruko and disappeared before anyone could say anything.

Yamamoto just shook his head and sighed. "No manners at all these kids."

 **xXxXxXx**

"Where were you?! I've been looking all over for you!" he stomped around in anger.

Naruko just sat quietly in her chair, sipping tea.

"Ichigo…"

"I was worried! I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Ichigo…"

"Do you know how worried I was ?!"

"ICHIGO!" she finally yelled, successfully gaining his attention.

When she was sure she had his attention, she got up and walked over to him and they were a breath away from each other. Both glaring at the other.

"I said I'd be there when you needed me most. So here I am. When you finally lay that idiot to peace, before he had the chance to repeat history."

Ichigo's glare got even more heated as he leaned his forehead to hers and growled.

"I could care less about Aizen. I could have ended him earlier. I wanted to see you! I wanted to apologize! I wanted to tell you how i…!"

"How you what?!" she challenged

Ichigo grabbed her hair roughly and slammed his lips hard on hers and ravaged her lips hungrily.

They shared a passionate and heated kiss before parting in need of oxygen.

"I wanted to tell you how much I love and miss you." he said, panting.

xXxXxXx

"I can't believe you kidnapped her when the soutaichou was giving his deepest respect to her! You baka!"

Rukia was about to hit Ichigo on the head when a strong killing intent was directed to her. Rukia quickly stopped as she saw the eerie smile Naru was giving her.

"Ne…Rukia-chan, regrain from your violent tendencies and you might get laid soon." Naru sashayed away with Ichigo wrapping his arm over her shoulders.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late updates**


End file.
